


Stay

by carmshiii



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bedtime Stories, Fluff, Gen, implied mention of death, oh right another Royai piece, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24425260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmshiii/pseuds/carmshiii
Summary: The bedtime story brings back her true stories of a time when all is well.
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17
Collections: Moms Made Fullmetal Week 2020





	Stay

“The youngest prince brought the magical bird to the King who is now very sick. He believes the bird will be the cure to his father’s illness. It was said to have a super magical song that would cure the mysterious sickness that the King has.” Riza recounted a story from her own childhood, watching two young faces staring back at her. Both of the kids are tucked in their beds and are now showing signs of sleepiness. William’s head keeps nodding off but he tries to keep himself awake. His adorable expression of determination is amusing to watch especially when he nods off every few minutes.

Charlotte, on the other hand, is her eager little pea. She is sitting on her bed, in the frilly purple pajamas that she insisted on buying, listening intently to Riza as she tells them their favorite bedtime story. She is thoroughly entertained by the voice changes Riza does, shifting from a young boy’s voice to an old man, depending on what the story demands.

The room is only lit up by their night light, casting a warm orange light around. Little trinkets littered the floor, clothes that didn’t make it to the hamper lay on the ground near it, the walls were taped with drawings and pictures and the windowsill displayed many house projects. Toys that are scattered across the floor will prove to be difficult not to be stepped on when Riza finally turns off the night light as soon as both of the kids are asleep.

Looking at her daughter is like looking at her younger self again. Same blonde hair, same brown eyes. Roy tells her that the way their daughter resembles her is frightening because he knows he will be fighting off suitors in a few more years. Riza never fails to remind him that Charlotte is three but that fell on deaf ears. She’d sometimes hear Roy murmur to Charlotte while he plays with her, “Why can’t you stay three, huh, sweetheart? Dad’s going to have a tough time with you if you grow up looking like your Momma.”

“When he arrived, the king was nearly dying. So he placed the bird by the bed and waited.” Riza looked over to the other bed where her son finally lost his battle and is now fast asleep. She turns to Charlotte and suddenly feels a sense of déjà vu. Rewind back a few decades and she was back in that house, listening to a woman with the same long blond hair, same brown eyes telling the same bedtime story.

Riza’s memories of her own mother are now fuzzy, as she died when she was very young. But she somehow remembers a time when things were happy inside that house. When Berthold Hawkeye would still smile at his wife as he watches her act the same story, complete with a blanket cape and a stick for a sword, telling the young Riza about the young prince’s adventure to look for this magical bird who turned his older brothers to stones and is the cure for the King’s mysterious illness. As time passed by, she wouldn’t be able to act on her bedtime stories. She would just sit at the foot of Riza’s bed but the story would still seem fascinating to her young mind. She was already on strict bedrest when autumn arrived and her illness went from bad to worse

Her mother is dying. This was a little too complicated for Riza’s young mind to comprehend then. Death is a concept she hasn’t understood yet. It doesn’t help that Berthold started to slip then. He threw himself on research to try to save his wife and forgot that his daughter existed. Riza wondered if she went to look for that magic bird, would it save her mother too? Would the song of the bird bring back her parents?

When winter came, no one is telling the stories anymore.

“Mommy?” a little voice jolted her out from the past back into the present. Charlotte was tugging on her sleeve, her brown eyes wide. “And then? Did the birdie sing for the King?” Riza stared back at her daughter, trying to get herself back together. “He did!” Roy swept into the room, in a cape, a ‘sword’ on one hand and holding a stuffed parrot toy on the other.

Riza huffed and shook her head in amusement, all thoughts of the past suddenly vanished as quickly as they came.

“The bird sang most beautifully and the King became cured of all sickness.” He went across the room, making it look like the bird was flying and sank beside their daughter’s bed. “And the King said, let the kingdom feast on blueberry pancakes tomorrow at breakfast because this little princess needs to go to sleep.” he said with an exaggerated flourish. Riza watched as her husband tickled Charlotte at the sides, causing the young girl to erupt into giggles. “That’s not how it goes, Daddy.” Charlotte shook her head. “The birdie sang and the King thanked the prince and they went to where his brothers are and they poured magic water from the well so they would turn to people back. And they lived happily ever after!” That last part was shouted in excitement.

“Hey, you’re kind of defeating the purpose of bedtime stories here.” Riza admonished him and he shot her a sheepish smile.

Roy put down the stuffed parrot beside Charlotte and she snuggled up to it. “That’s why she’s gonna sleep now and tomorrow, we’ll have blueberry pancakes just like in my story.”

“Daaad!” Charlotte’s voice complained. Roy chuckled. “Fine, fine. It’s your mom’s story anyway.” He dropped a kiss on the top of her head, turned to Riza and did the same, and left the room.

Riza reached over and smoothed down her daughter’s hair. “Dad spoiled the story, huh?”

“It’s fine. You’ll still tell them tomorrow, right?” Charlotte asked hopefully. _ Over and over, until you grew tired of hearing it. _ “Of course. Maybe I’ll take a page out of your father’s handbook and do some acting, hmm? I’ll make you those pancakes tomorrow morning, does that sound good?” Her daughter nodded eagerly and suddenly sat up and hugged her. “I love you, Mommy.”

“Love you too, sweetheart.” Riza relished at the feeling of her daughter’s arms around her and held her tightly. “Okay, you have to sleep now. Or else, you’ll wake up late and Dad’s already eaten all the pancakes.”

Charlotte quickly sank back into bed and closed her eyes. Riza supped her cheeks and pressed a kiss on her forehead. Turning to the other bed where Will had already managed to kick the blankets off the bed, she covered him with it and did the same. “Sweet dreams, honey.” Turning off the night light, Riza managed to navigate her way to the door before gently closing it.

“Are you okay?” a deep voice inquired. Seems like Roy hadn’t gone into their bedroom yet and was waiting for her in the hall. Riza quickly assured him, “Everything’s fine. Just memories. I don’t know what happened but I remembered my mother because she used to tell me that story when I was a kid. I shouldn’t have spaced out.” Roy’s eyes turned somber.

“So? That doesn’t make you less of a mother. Sure, we all have bad days when the past haunts us.” He took one of her hands into his. “You’re a great mother. You’re here for the kids, you’re here for me. God knows where I’ll be without you. I would’ve been lost a long time ago. That’s why I’m here. We’re a team, remember? I’m gonna save you when you need it, which is like once in a blue moon because I still believe you are a superhero and you’ll save me like you always do because despite making General, I am a dumbass sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Okay, fine. Like most of the time. Don’t you trust me?”

“I do.” He tugged her to him and Riza sank into his arms, it’s like finding comfort after a bad day. “I’m here. Every step of the way. I’m not going anywhere.”

Riza is glad to have found someone who stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> It is Royai again, sorry. I promise it's the last Royai entry for this event. This was originally requested by a friend and the premise is so cute, I couldn't resist.
> 
> The bedtime story Riza tells is a real story called Ibong Adarna (Adarna Bird), an epic tale that really featured in my own childhood memories. I thought I'd insert a little bit of my own personal touches in the fics I write. Anyway, try reading it, it's very complex that just that watered-down version I wrote about.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
